


The Taste of You on My Lips

by Francowitch



Series: voltron BINGO [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Anal Fingering, Double Anal Penetration, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Scent Kink, vldBINGO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: There have been a lot of changes since Keith has discovered his dual heritage, some fun... some not as much...





	The Taste of You on My Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kunfyouzed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfyouzed/gifts).



> 15th fill for vldBINGO ... the Accidental Stimulation square as requested by [kunfyouzed ](https://kunfyouzed.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr... 
> 
> I do hope that you enjoy this! <3
> 
> Than you to [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for looking this over!

#  The Taste of You on My Lips   


 

Keith was almost used to waking up and finding out something new about his half alien biology. It was weird, but he had more or less gotten used to the strange croppings of hair growth or the random moments where his skin would turn violet when emotionally compromised. Lately though, the thing bothering him the most was his new and questionably improved sense of smell. 

“Lance, could you please pull whatever it is that you have burning out of the oven?”

“Excuse you Keith,” Lance shook his head, “I’ll have you know I do not  _ burn _ food. Oh Quiznak--”

Keith smirked as he watched his boyfriend run to the other end of their apartment just as the fire alarm went off indicating that, yes, dinner was in fact burnt. 

“Shall I order in a pizza?” Keith yelled out, “I can have Shiro pick it up on his way home.”

“I’m not talking to you!” Lance yelled back.

Keith walked into the kitchen after waving away the smoke so the alarm would stop screaming. “Why are you mad at me?”

“Why couldn’t your nose detect when it was at the perfect doneness,” Lance sighed, “instead nooooo it has to wait until there is smoke.”

Keith nuzzled against Lance’s neck, breathing in his scent, “Sorry, I had no idea. And you know how random my biology is, I’m still getting used to everything.”

“Are you seriously sniffing me right now?”

“Maybe,” Keith nipped Lance’s neck, “are you still mad at me?”

“No,” Lance pouted, “I know it isn’t your fault. Order the pizzas, and ask the big guy to pick it up. Could you do one with pineapple for me?”

Keith chuckled, “Yes, I will get you your gross non pizza.”

 

* * *

“Pizza delivery,” Shiro’s voice filled the apartment.

Lance and Keith came out to greet Shiro at the door. Lance heading straight for the pies while Keith crashed into Shiro, his nose buried in Shiro’s neck. 

Shiro chuckled wrapping his arms around Keith, “What is this about? Not that I’m complaining.”

Shiro looked over to Lance who shrugged as he pulled out a slice of pineapple and ham. “He’s been like this all day. I suggest you just go with it.”

“As I said not complai--” Shiro grunted as Keith wrapped his legs around his waist and he began to mouth along Shiro’s neck, “Hnnngh, what is happening?”

Keith had no idea what was happening, but all he knew from the moment Shiro walk through that door that he wanted to be wrapped up in his scent. “What is that on your skin? You smell different than when you left this morning.”

Shiro moaned, trying to think through the fog of having his boyfriend currently grinding against him. “I didn’t do anythi-- wait, no. Allura gave me something to try, it was some kind of juice or something, from one of the off-world representatives. Quiznak! Keith are you hard?”

“Need. Bedroom. Now.” Keith shivered, the whites of his eyes taking on a yellow tone. 

Shiro crushed Keith against him, kissing him, using his Altean hand to balance him while the other helped Keith ruck up his shirt. Shiro could feel himself being swept up with Keith, feeling the desire to consume and be consumed. 

 

* * *

Shiro and Keith landed in a tangle on the bed, Lance joining after ensuring that the door was locked. Keith laid back on the bed, his legs open wide with Lance between them, licking and sucking at his cock. As Lance took care of Keith’s lower half, Shiro rose to his knees, straddling Keith’s face and fucking into his mouth. 

“You feel so good,” Shiro moaned. 

Keith dug his fingers into Shiro’s thick thighs, moaning around his cock. His throat relaxed, allowing Shiro to thrust deeper. He could feel himself getting closer the sweet scent that rolled off of Shiro in waves, only encouraging Keith on. Keith bucked up, cumming as he felt Lance add two fingers deep inside. 

Lance rose to his knees, humming as he swallowed down the thick fluid, “I hope you don’t mind Shiro, I’m taking him first.” 

Shiro pulled back, garnering a whimper from Keith, “I think instead we should just take him at the same time.”

Keith shivered as he felt Shiro haul him upwards, lifting him like he were nothing more than a doll. Shiro positioned himself so that he was laying back on the bed and Keith was able to straddle him. Keith let out a long moan as he felt Shiro press past his rim. Lance slipped in behind, and together they thrusted into Keith. 

Keith rocked back, his head thrown against Lance’s shoulder, “S’good.”

“Are you going to cum again for me, Baby?” Shiro murmured.

“Yesss.” Keith cried out.

He had never felt so full, so open as his lovers thrusted into him. They came together, Keith crying as he felt the heat from both Shiro and Lance fill him until it was dripping down his thigh.

The night carried on in a similar fashion, the trio resting up for a few moments only to get woken up by Keith moaning and rutting against one of them in need. 

 

* * *

Keith woke up in bed with Lance curled up against him, the other side of him empty. Carefully he slipped from between the covers, wincing as he bent to pick up one of Shiro’s discarded shirts. He padded his way into the living room where he found Shiro sitting on the sofa just hanging up his cell.

“Hey,” Shiro sat forward, making to jump up, “are you alright?”

“Uhh yeah,” Keith rubbed the back of his neck, “yesterday is a bit, uhh, hazy.”

“I can imagine,” Shiro chuckled inviting Keith to sit beside him.

“Who was that on the phone?”

“Your mother actually,” Shiro sighed.

“My, mom?”

“Yeah,” Shiro flushed, “uhh, after yesterday I wanted to make sure that you were alright.”

“Okay, and what did she say?”

“So that uhh, juice Allura gave me.” 

Keith chuckled as he noticed the tips of Shiro’s ears going a vibrant pink, “Go on.”

“Apparently it is something like a viagra for your, uhh, kind.”

“Good lord,” Keith groaned.

“I will let Allura know so that this, uhh, doesn’t happen again.”

Keith shrugged, “I mean, you could always see about getting maybe a little bit more. Ya know. For later.”

“Keith!” Shiro practically shrieked out his name.

“C’mon, are you telling me that you didn’t enjoy that?”

Shiro coughed, “Well, I mean…”

“Exactly,” Keith grinned, “I mean I’m not saying let’s do this every night. That might break me, but, once in a while.”

“Once in a while then.” Shiro smirked, kissing Keith’s forehead.

Keith snuggled against Shiro, “Love you. Make that call to Allura before she throws it all away.”

Shiro chuckled running his hand along Keith’s arm, “Will do, Baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
